


Sleeping Beauty

by LORBEERPRINZ



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORBEERPRINZ/pseuds/LORBEERPRINZ
Summary: Sakana-chan would follow him, this man she only knew as "Head", anywhere. But she never expected she would visit a hospital together with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this fic for a while and finally got around to, yay! Making it was faster than I thought... x'D   
> Quite honestly, I can't stand Head/Sakana-chan, it creeps me out. But I do kind of understand Sakana-chan and her situation, so I wanted to give her the spotlight for a little, but different from what I think other people would do. I also love writing about Shingo, as the poor guy is so neglected by the fandom and this fic is basically the most logical way to combine all this, haha ^^;

The sunlight and wind were so soothing. She didn’t know for how long she had been confined, but this was the first time she had been outside for quite a while. But unfortunately for her, this freedom hadn’t lasted long either, as her outside adventure was mainly made of travelling to a hospital.   
She had never minded being locked up anyway. It couldn’t have been very long yet that she had been lured in by this man who had come to her and spoken to her at the Northern Shrine, seen more in her than just a maiden with a destroyed and abandoned shrine. He had promised her the world. Soon, he had said, she would be able to fulfill her real duty as a maiden of Southern Cross Island.  
And no matter how much time had actually passed since she had gone with him, it appeared like no one had ever looked for her, but she was alright with that. The new school year was about to start soon, but she did not really care. In the end, she had decided that being with this man was the place she was meant to be, where her destiny would be fulfilled. She just somehow knew all the promises he had made would come true.

She had never been in the island hospital, and the unfamiliar sights, smells and people made her a little uncomfortable. Her companion noticed that and looked at her with this reassuring smile he wore so often and which she found so comforting.  
“Don’t worry, it’s alright. I hate hospitals, too, you know.”

After a seemingly endless journey through corridors that all looked the same to her, the young girl found herself in front of a door, and as the man she only knew as “Head” opened it, her eyes were stung for a moment by the blinding light coming from the upper windows, reflected by the whiteness of the room.  
This hospital room was rather small and housed only one patient in a lonely bed. The walls were empty, save for a vase with flowers on the windowsill.  
Roses.  
The typical hospital smell of medication and disinfection lingered around everywhere, but here she could detect the faint odor of roses as well. The machines all around the bed beeped in regular intervals, monitoring the patient’s vital functions and telling her that this person’s condition was grave. The sound made her uncomfortable immediately.

Head said nothing as he entered and positioned himself at the patient’s bed, gesturing for her to come too. She obliged and chose the side opposite to him.  
She was still uncomfortable, but dared to have a closer look at the person in the bed. There was not much to see, blanket drawn up to the neck to keep whoever this was warm. The face was framed with countless little strands of dark hair and she found it hard to make out whether this was a man or a woman. Their soft expression made it seem like this person was sleeping, but the heavy machines around told her this was probably not the case. Suddenly she became much more aware of the beeping than before. 

“This is Shingo”, Head introduced this person to her.  
The young maiden had another look, found it hard to believe this was a man, but with every second she looked at him, it became more likely. She withdrew her eyes again, found it impolite to stare at someone in such a helpless state, especially when she didn’t know the person. She still had no idea why Head would introduce her to this guy.  
She looked up at him and found him wordlessly checking some of the applications around, he had a look at some papers with a few notes that had been lying here. His smile had disappeared and gave way to sobriety. It was fascinating, somehow, as she didn’t know this type of expression from him yet. So far he had mostly given her smiles in all kinds of variations.

After a few moments of silence, Head spoke up again, reaching out for Shingo’s face at the same time, brushing some hairs out of his face.  
“One day, Shingo just closed his eyes and hasn’t woken up ever since. It’s been so many years, I can hardly remember when it happened. Let’s see… Fifteen years maybe…? Yes, I think that could be right… I haven’t heard his voice for fifteen long years…”  
As he mumbled on, she had the impression Head was talking to Shingo rather than to her. She had another look at this man, gaining a shocking realization. If he had really been sleeping for fifteen years, didn’t that mean he had been a child when he had been hospitalized? Suddenly she felt sorry for him.

It was still hard for her to understand the situation, this man, pretty as a girl, had been asleep for fifteen years, had experienced nothing of his adolescence at all, had grown up in a hospital while not even noticing he was growing. The world around him went on as he did not.  
And Head was… his friend, she supposed. She was afraid to ask at this point, but this was the only conclusion she found logical. She felt sorry for Head as well, it must be really hard to see your friend suffering for fifteen long years, unconscious, unable to answer, unable to do anything. If the machines were anything to go by, he was even in danger of dying at any time. And despite all this, Head stayed by his friend’s side, was worried about him even now, cared for him. She was amazed by his determination and loyalty as much as she was sad about the situation both of them were in.

“You see”, Head suddenly started again, “Shingo has a mark. He’s one of us.”  
That was surprising. As a maiden, she should be able to notice if someone had a mark, at least to a certain extend. But maybe Shingo’s coma had suppressed his libido so much that she was unable to feel it.   
She looked at Head from across the bed. His purple eyes locked with hers, his gaze as fascinating and captivating as during their first meeting.  
“You’re a maiden, Sakana-chan, I thought maybe you can help him somehow. I don’t want Shingo to suffer anymore.”  
She had no idea how she would be able to help him, but how could she not try? She would do anything for the man who had freed her from the tristesse of an abandoned maiden’s life, had promised her to give her existence actual meaning. Perhaps this was the first step.

Head removed himself from Shingo and his bed a few steps, as she leaned over the patient more closely, drew the blanket away a little to get to where she supposed his mark would be, right between his collarbones. She touched the spot, but nothing happened.  
She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her own mark, her instincts as a maiden. She had never done anything like that before, but the longer she tried, the more natural it all felt. Bit by bit, she could feel her libido flowing through her body and into the one below her, through her fingertips. After a few seconds, there was a new sensation, a strange, calming warmth rising from her hand towards the rest of herself.   
When she opened her eyes again a little, she could see a blueish glow, faint enough to be missed if one did not pay attention. Head gasped.  
A moment later, it all stopped. She could not do any more of this, was unable to transfer more libido without putting herself in danger, as she already began to feel dizzy. The warmth was slowly turning into a heat that became hard to stand the longer it went on. She withdrew from the bed, her knees weak, breath heavy. 

Head immediately replaced her at Shingo’s side. With big eyes he stared at the other man and his glowing mark, the smile on his face growing bigger and bigger.  
“Incredible! I haven’t seen Shingo’s mark in ages!”

The mark disappeared again, and Head bent over his friend even closer, pushed more hair from his face, their foreheads almost touching.  
“Hey Shingo”, he whispered, “could you feel that? Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon, I just know it. Just wait for a little more, fight for a little more. I know you can do it. I’ll be waiting for you...”

The North Maiden was not sure if she should be fascinated by this display in front of her or uncomfortable. It was suddenly as if she did not exist anymore in this room, as if Head had slipped away into a world that only consisted of him and this Shingo.   
The beeping of the machines around her became deafening.  
The faint smell of roses had disappeared, and she noticed how the flowers in the vase were actually fake. Maybe it had never smelt of roses to begin with.

“Sakana-chan…”  
This name brought her back to the reality in front of her. It wasn’t her real name, but the only one she had known ever since she had come to him, the name he had chosen for her because she was “pretty and elegant like a mermaid”, as he had put it.  
She liked this name.

As she looked up, she found Head’s smiling face again and it was all as if these minutes before had never happened.  
“Thank you so much for your help. I knew you could do it.”  
He patted her head, ruffled through her hair for a moment and then immediately started to straighten the parts again he had disturbed. Only now did she realize how close he was to her, that he had left his side of the hospital bed and had come over to her.  
When he was done, Head slipped an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room again. Finally the beeping disappeared when he closed the door behind them.

“Now that this is done”, Head started at some point on their way out of the hospital, “you’re finally ready to face your real duties as a maiden. This is great, don’t you think so?”  
He looked at her with this big smile again and she could do nothing but nod in agreement. She still had hardly any idea what these duties would entail, as nobody in her family had ever taught her this kind of things, but she was sure she was in the right hands with Head and his companions. They were all so kind to her, so interested in her abilities, and she was happy she could be of any help.  
She would do anything for Head.

As they left towards the mines, Head announcing that the next big step would surely be taken somewhere in the following days, Sakana-chan wondered if the smell of roses in Shingo’s room had ever been real.  
But she also did not really care, as long as she was with him.


End file.
